RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST I: The Sunshine of Rebooted-ness
Yup! The whole entire series is being restarted (with maybe a contest every month?)! Now let's get a move on. If you don't know how this thing goes, here's how it goes... For every round, there's a picture and you have to think of the most random picture you can think of. If your caption is deemed the most random out of all for a picture, then you win the round. Simple as that. Round 1 Captions SORA, SORA, SORA THE EXPLORER! (SORA!) FIGHTING EVIL WITH DISNEY CHARACTERS! Jake gave me some Smile Dip *eats it* ONWARDS AOSHIMA 23:33, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Later that day, Riku died. Because Riku had no counterpart for the Sora/Dora crossover. (zomg dat rhymed) YOU SHALL NOT ! 23:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) inb4SoraXDorafanfics Now You're Thinking With Portals. 17:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) THE HEARTLESS IS A SPY! Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Round 2 Captions "will npc in fps 4 food!" -the thing's sign. ... ZOMG I WOULD DO THAT TOO! :D YOU SHALL NOT ! 23:50, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Random video game character cameos FTW! Jake gave me some Smile Dip *eats it* ONWARDS AOSHIMA 13:32, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I bet he's doing this for wreck-ognition. Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Round 3 Captions What ducks see when smoking marijuana. YOU SHALL NOT ! 23:50, August 12, 2012 (UTC) WHERE DID THOSE UMBRELLAS COME FROM? Jake gave me some Smile Dip *eats it* ONWARDS AOSHIMA 13:36, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hanenbow on crack Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Round 4 Captions I want that pencil so I can draw myself a naked Vivian to has shmexz with YOU SHALL NOT ! 23:51, August 12, 2012 (UTC) SHE IZ SPEAKING TO YOUZ Jake gave me some Smile Dip *eats it* ONWARDS AOSHIMA 13:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ....SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY. I NEED 90000000 OF THOSE PENS AND PAPERS NAO. Now You're Thinking With Portals. 17:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) HE'S THE NEXT MAXWELL! Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Round 5 Captions Candace actually turned out to be a thousand year old pharoh of Egypt. Phineas and Ferb found her then brainwashed their parents to believe Candace wash their daughter. (so PhineasxCandace would be less perverted, too) YOU SHALL NOT ! 23:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Candace: I KNEW IT WAS A BAD DAY TO GET OUT OF BED! Jake gave me some Smile Dip *eats it* ONWARDS AOSHIMA 13:38, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Candance: I DON'T FEEL LIKE PLAYING TOILET PAPER HORSEY ANYMORE! Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Round 6 Captions Bowser's secret pastime, tennis. He also is great at golf and is training to be a doctor. Little he knows that his online course is being taught by Dr. Mario. YOU SHALL NOT ! 23:54, August 12, 2012 (UTC) What if the ball was actually a mega fire ball...Jake gave me some Smile Dip *eats it* ONWARDS AOSHIMA 13:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Bowser thought he could reach Peach's heart through tennis. Too bad Mario's better at it. Now You're Thinking With Portals. 17:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) The person on the other end was Ice Mario. He died shortly after. Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Round 7 Captions Are Monogram and Gaepora gonna have bathtub smexh? YOU SHALL NOT ! 23:55, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Season 34? WHERE'S THE OTHER SEASONS I THINK I MISSED THEM?! Jake gave me some Smile Dip *eats it* ONWARDS AOSHIMA 13:41, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I'll take twenty. But leave out the regular episodes. I just want the bathtub smex scenes. Now You're Thinking With Portals. 17:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) It is NOT pron, it is NOT pron, it is NO - *buys it for the bathtub scenes* Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Round 8 Captions I'M NOT GONNA REFERENCE S&K... it's tempting but NO! I SHALL NOT! (s&kisprobablyfawkinherrightnowlolz) YOU SHALL NOT ! 23:56, August 12, 2012 (UTC) May: lawl i suck Jake gave me some Smile Dip *eats it* ONWARDS AOSHIMA 13:42, August 15, 2012 (UTC) S&K:*fapfapfapfapfapfapfapfap* Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Round 9 Captions HOW DID HE LEARN TO BE THAT EPIC?! SERIOUSLY, I WANT TO LEARN HOW! YOU SHALL NOT ! 23:57, August 12, 2012 (UTC) When Link swings his sword like that, you KNOW he's going to pwn Ganendorf. Epically. Jake gave me some Smile Dip *eats it* ONWARDS AOSHIMA 13:44, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Link: FACE MAH SMEXY BLADE Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Round 10 Captions YAY IM AT UNIVES- oh darnit nvm YOU SHALL NOT ! 23:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I'M AT DISNEYWORLD?! SOMEONE LAND ME TO THE CASTLE. NOW. Jake gave me some Smile Dip *eats it* ONWARDS AOSHIMA 13:45, August 15, 2012 (UTC) If Disneyland is the world, then I don't think you'll have to worry about the trip to get there. Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Round 11 Captions AGENT PEE and PERRY! c what i deed dar? i sed pee. And perry but dant wasnt fyunnny owr waz eet? (it wasn't) YOU SHALL NOT ! 23:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) AGENT PP Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Round 12 Captions FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC, MAN. FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC. Jake gave me some Smile Dip *eats it* ONWARDS AOSHIMA 13:34, August 15, 2012 (UTC) My Little Meme: Overrated Show is Overrated (but still good) Now You're Thinking With Portals. 17:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) CELESTIA IS NOT IN THE MANE 6. SHE SHOULDN'T BE IN THIS PICTURE. Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Round XIII Captions Am I the only one who thought one of those birds was gonna poop? Now You're Thinking With Portals. 17:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) HOLY CRAP I THINK I'M NEAR OZ Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Round 14 Captions Swampy looks dumb in that picture. Good is dumb then? Oh god this world is screwed. YOU SHALL NOT ! 00:01, August 13, 2012 (UTC) "Stay evil"? BUT I'M NOT EVIL! D: Jake gave me some Smile Dip *eats it* ONWARDS AOSHIMA 13:47, August 15, 2012 (UTC) If they're talking about Perry, he hasn't been evil yet. Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Round 15 Captions Oh god. DISNRYWORLD TAKING OVER THE WORLD IT WORSE THAN I THOUGHT. Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Bonus Round What do you think he's saying? "And that's why you should turn evil." Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) WINNERS! #Later that day, Riku died. Because Riku had no counterpart for the Sora/Dora crossover. (zomg dat rhymed) YOU SHALL NOT ! 23:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) #I bet he's doing this for wreck-ognition. Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) #What ducks see when smoking marijuana. YOU SHALL NOT ! 23:50, August 12, 2012 (UTC) #SHE IZ SPEAKING TO YOUZ Jake gave me some Smile Dip *eats it* ONWARDS AOSHIMA 13:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) #Candace actually turned out to be a thousand year old pharoh of Egypt. Phineas and Ferb found her then brainwashed their parents to believe Candace wash their daughter. (so PhineasxCandace would be less perverted, too) YOU SHALL NOT ! 23:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC) #Bowser's secret pastime, tennis. He also is great at golf and is training to be a doctor. Little he knows that his online course is being taught by Dr. Mario. YOU SHALL NOT ! 23:54, August 12, 2012 (UTC) #I'll take twenty. But leave out the regular episodes. I just want the bathtub smex scenes. Now You're Thinking With Portals. 17:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) #S&K:*fapfapfapfapfapfapfapfap* Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) #Link: FACE MAH SMEXY BLADE Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) #If Disneyland is the world, then I don't think you'll have to worry about the trip to get there. Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) #AGENT PEE and PERRY! c what i deed dar? i sed pee. And perry but dant wasnt fyunnny owr waz eet? (it wasn't) YOU SHALL NOT ! 23:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) #My Little Meme: Overrated Show is Overrated (but still good) Now You're Thinking With Portals. 17:37, August 15, 2012 (UTC) #HOLY CRAP I THINK I'M NEAR OZ Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) #Swampy looks dumb in that picture. Good is dumb then? Oh god this world is screwed. YOU SHALL NOT ! 00:01, August 13, 2012 (UTC) #Oh god. DISNRYWORLD TAKING OVER THE WORLD IT WORSE THAN I THOUGHT. Van Halen is blasting from the bathroom... SEEMS LEGIT 20:06, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Random Picture Caption Contests Category:Community Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Dora Category:Disney Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Kim Possible Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Phineas Category:Ferb Category:Candace Flynn Category:Mario Category:Bowser Category:Nintendo Category:Gaepora Category:Major Monogram Category:Pokemon Category:May Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Link Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Agent P Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Fluttershy Category:Applejack Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Rarity Category:Rainbow Dash Category:Princess Celestia Category:Spike Category:Dan Povenmire Category:Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Category:The Bunker Category:Random Picture Caption Contests